


try not to get crushed

by CuboneGirl13



Series: golden [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you've got the world on your shoulders</p>
            </blockquote>





	try not to get crushed

**Author's Note:**

> May change this later, not entirely happy with it. I actually started it last week, but I accidentally wrote my Geometry notes in the middle of it, so that kinda stopped me for a while. XD Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the poem, but not anything else, as I'm not JK Rowling ( _ob_ viously).

you're everyone's golden boy  
the one everyone adores  
you've got the world sitting on your shoulders  
nobody understands  
that you're just a teenage boy  
you're the chosen one, the savior  
your heart's been broken  
but your view's not jaded  
not changed by the world  
( _yet_ )  
you're not a child  
[have you even been?]  
though you're treated like one  
you've got the world on your shoulders  
forced to grow up too fast  
you're not a normal kid  
though you  
 _try try **try**_  
try to have a normal life  
{but you fail}  
you've got the world on your shoulders  
just don't let it crush you


End file.
